secret night
by autumnlov
Summary: a girl named illy that has dreams that come tru


lily was on her way to school when she saw her two friends Zoey jack, waiting for her at the end of her street. she was happy to see them cause she wanted to tell them about her dream she had last night. She didn't know what to think of her dream she was a little scared of the dream. it was about a boy. she didn't know the boy but she knew that he was coming to her hometown. she had no idea why she had a dream about a boy she never meet before, but her friends would know what to think ; well she hoped they would know what to think of this dream. When she got to the end of the street where her friends were waiting for her she smiled at them. her friends were looking at her like she was going to tell them something, its like they could read what was on my face when i got to them . so i told them about my dream, about the boy who will be coming here soon. of course they didn't believe me so i told them they would see sooner or later. well later that day in class, the Teacher comes in the room with a young boy with her,me and my friends are just looking at the boy. the teacher tells us his name is hunter. hunter was looking at the students of the class like he didn't know what to think of us. the teacher then left when she saw that he was going to be ok. when she left i looked after her he saw me looking were looking at her like she was going to tell them something its like they can read what was on my face when i got to them so i told them about my dream about the boy who will be coming here soon of course they did it believe me so i told them they would see soon or later well later that day in comes in the room with a young boy with her me in my friends are just looking at the boy the teacher tells us hes name is hunter. hunter was looking at the students of the class like he did it know what to think of us the teacher then left when she saw that he was going to be. ok when she left i looked after her he saw me looking after the teacher like i was stupid was a nice day out the leaves were felling down but it was it cold out. me in my friend walked over by are tree we all ways sit at to have lunch but when we got there he was there we all stop shot to look at him he then saw us in was a little more shocked to see us. Then the shock left me. So i asked him why he was here he looked at me for a few min then he spoke. I'm here with my family we just moved here i know i was let getting to school but i had to do somethings first we looked at etch other then back at was it looking at my friends he was looking at me so i looked back at him till my friends both just sit down next to him i looked at them like they lost there minds but they just smile up at me so i rolled my eyes but sit next to Zoe and ate my lunch he was still looking at me when i ate so i felt shy having him looking at me so i just asked him more questions at first it looked like he did it want to say anything but he saw how i was looking at him so he just smiled an answered he talked it was like having an angle here his voice was like music i was happy that i dreamed of him for the first time since i saw him walk in to class i stop asking questions then cause i was thinking i was more then a lil shocked of what i was thinking but i liked it cause it was true i liked him not just liked him as a friend but more as a boyfriend i stop thinking then cause my friends were asking me something so i had to answers them before they ask me what i was thinking about they asked me what i thought of hunter i did it know we was on are way to class till then i looked at them like i was lost but they just asked me again so i told them how i felt about him i told them i liked him allot they did it looked shocked of course they did it they can read me. They told me they saw how i was looking at him during lunch so i looked away shy sometimes i hate my friends cause they know way to much of me in i don't know why that is my own mom cant read my face half the time but my friends can its like they have powers of knowing how i feel that scared me of course cause what if i have powers i don't know about i mean after all i did dream of some one coming to town an looked what happen he is here an i like him i mean i really like him i don't know why that is cause i don't really talk much to boys but jack but jack is more then just my friend he is like my brother an as for Zoe she is my best friend i knew her for so long that its hard for me not to think of her as a sister she has others sisters but shes not close with them as she is with me we like that about etch other my mom likes my friends but sometimes i think she wants me to have more then just two friends but i tell her having them is all i need i was still thinking when a teacher called on me i looked up to see her an she was asking me about my homework i forgot to do it the night before so i left it home i told her that an she told me i have better have it next time. I told her i would have it so she let me leave with my friend who was waiting. for me by the door we was leaving school when we saw hunter walking are way my friends called him over i looked at them mad for calling him over like that but they just smiled at me like this was funny for them i give them a mean look when hunter joined us but i walked on anyways. Hunter was asking me about my family so i told him it was just me an my mother my dad left us when i was no more then six years old but its ok i still see him when hes not with hes other family but i like being with my mom i stop talking cause i don't know why he was asking about my family it was weird no one ever asked about me or my family but my friends. but i answered anyways he seem to like that i answered him an i like that to. when we got to my house my friends said there goodbyes to me an hunter as they were leaving they were looking at me no it was more like they we telling me to ask him if he would like to come in for a drink he said no i was happy about that but sad i want it him to come in for awhile but i just said next time he liked that so i just said bye an want inside my house he was still watching me as i open the door when i was inside he left was getting dark out an my mom called to tell me she was going to be late she asked me if i would go to Zoe's house till she was off work i told her i would go so when i was walking over to were Zoe lives i saw something move an the small forest that was there i just picked up my paste then i saw it he was over something i did it know what it or who he was but i just knew he was bad but i could it leave or walk anymore just then a light from the street come on an i saw hes face his eyes were Bowen but hes face looked pale but oh was he cute just then he saw me an that's when i knew he, was hunter the boy i have dream about he did it know what to say cause he did it know i was there till now he was shocked i think but he looked more scared for me then him i saw that he had blood on hes mouth but he did it move he just looked at me like i was going to run away but i did it i stay there looking at for the first time he walked over to me very slowly then he asked me if i was ok i looked at him like he just asked something stupid of course i was ok did i like hurt or something i was it so i just told him i was fine he relax a lil but i just stared at him he looked scared like he did it know what to think of me seeing him like this he looked away an was saying something i could it hear to me it sound it like he was saying hes secret was out he let hes family down then he looked back at me he was looking an my eyes when he he said you have to forgot about this you cant tell anyone what you saw i was shocked he asked me to do something like this did it he know i told my friends everything that happens an my life i cant keep this from them not ever for him i love my friends more then anything an this world but hes eyes was asking me like he may die if i say something to anyone so i looked away then looked back at him an said fine i wont tell anyone about what i saw but i don't know what i really saw is even next day at school i saw him he was looking out a window into the woods i walked past him like he was not even there.


End file.
